Untitled
by 9aza
Summary: G1 AU. "The invaders will overwhelm the Seeker armies and conquer Vos. Your creators will perish in the fires that will engulf your home. Your people will be tortured and enslaved." In short, Starscream is having a bad day and a psychic makes it worse.


A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. Inspiration just hit me today and I felt like writing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Untitled**

The old crone was waiting outside her little hut long before the hurried footsteps of the Seekerling could be heard. Her dull red optics swept over the smaller mech running towards her, desperate for sanctuary. He was covered in energon, not all of it his own - of that she was sure - and she noticed as he came closer that he was crying, but not once did he make a sound.

She opened her arms and the Seekerling embraced her; he hoped his horrible ordeal was over and that everything would be alright now. The femme carried the Seekerling inside and placed him on her berth. "My apologies for the state of my home, I know you're not used to such…modest surroundings," she murmured to him. He only stared at her. With a sigh, she turned from him and retrieved a clean cloth and a bowl of cleanser. Then she began to wipe the energon from the mechling's chassis and soon she found a wound on his throat. She frowned. It wasn't fatal, but his vocalizer was damaged, certainly explaining why her guest has not yet said a word.

"Your vocalizer is too damaged for me to repair. I will not lie," she rasped, "but even if a trained medic tends to it, I seriously doubt your voice would be the same…my Prince." She then began to bandage the wound so the elements could not do further damage to it.

He nodded once in understanding before off-lining his optics. He knew this femme, her reputation as a psychic was well-known around the kingdom. However, most believed she was insane and her predictions false, despite this, everyone knew she was harmless. The Prince was one of the few who believed in her powers, though that could be marked off as childish naivety considering his young age.

The Prince's thoughts drifted off to what had happened earlier that day. He was exploring the outskirts of Vos, with his guards faithfully following close behind, when the explosions began. The shock waves knocked him down and disoriented his guards long enough for many of them to be picked off one by one. The remaining guards tried to fight off the attacking warriors. Unfortunately an enemy mech managed to reach the Prince and clawed at his throat before being shot directly in the spark chamber. The Prince's processor was overwhelmed by the pain but he recognized his savior. One injured Seeker, an older guard who had been by his side since his creation, who then grabbed the Prince and ran through the many ruins of the outskirts, praying that they would provide more time for the two to escape.

The prayers hadn't been enough.

"My Prince," the psychic's voice broke through his thoughts. He on-lined his optics and looked at the old femme. He let out a silent gasp at her optics. They were no longer faded red, but brilliant white. She took his servos in hers and her optics bore intensely into his.

"You cannot return to the palace, it is not safe."

The Prince looked at her incredulously. How could she say that? The palace was safe with its fortified walls, hidden traps, and many guards.

"The invaders will overwhelm the Seeker armies and conquer Vos," she continued. "Your creators will perish in the fires that will engulf your home. Your people will be tortured and enslaved. The weak and sick will be put to death immediately while the rest do back-crushing labor until their last breaths."

Her cruel words caused tears to form in the Prince's optics. That's impossible! Vos can't be conquered, he wanted to scream at her.

Her white optics softened."There is still hope," she whispered before pulling him into a comforting hug and adding, "You must leave and head West until you find the Warrior Horde. With them you will be safe while you gather your strength."

She smiled sadly and said, "My Prince, I know you don't want to believe what I've said is true, but you have to trust me. I have only your survival in spark, and if I did not, I would have killed you earlier. You know I am right Seekerling."

She did have a point, he conceded. If she were an enemy, she would've killed him the moment he ran into her arms. But could she right about the conquest of Vos? He shuddered as he remembered the explosions and distant screaming. He knew she was right though, Vos was not safe. The femme seemed to understand that he was now willing to follow her instructions. She then helped him off the berth and gave him a small pack.

"There is some energon in there, and a compass so you do not lose your way. Stay away from the paths, or else you will be spotted, and be careful when traveling at night. You do not know what beasts may be hiding in the dark," she warned him as she lead him outside.

The Seekerling absorbed all she told him and glanced up at her. How could she expect _him_, a youngling who can't even fly yet, to go on this journey _alone_?

"You will not be alone for long, my Prince. Help will find you on your journey West," She foretold, "Keep these allies close, for you will not have many that you can trust. Now go, and return once you are strong enough to free Vos and reclaim your throne."

The Prince hesitated before running, heading West to find the people who could help him hide, leaving all he knew and was familiar with behind. He was still reluctant to believe in her predictions of Vos's imminent defeat, but it was obvious that someone wanted the Prince dead. He could only hope the elder femme hadn't led him to sign his own death warrant.

As he disappeared from her view, she whispered, her optics becoming red again, "Farewell Prince Starscream, it is a shame I will not live long enough to see your return…"

Later that evening, the psychic's hut burned until it was nothing but ashes and her corpse laid in a pool of her own energon.

* * *

><p>Notes: Okay, just so you guys know, Starscream isn't as young as I made him seem. He's certainly not a teenager, but he is old enough to learn how to fly, he just hasn't been taught yet. Also, I know I made him pretty emotional, but damn it I would be too if I went through what he just did! For those of you wondering, yes, the Warrior Horde is the Decepticons. As for the invaders, that's up for you guys to decide. In this universe, Cybertron is full of kingdoms, tribes, nomads, and the like.<p>

A/N: And that's all I'm going to write. Sorry to those that liked (Ha! Yeah right!) this concept, but I have enough stories to worry about as it is and I just don't have the skill to write a multi-chaptered story to go with this oneshot. However, if any of you lovely readers are interested in adopting this (weak) plot bunny then go ahead. Just tell me first.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
